


Apologize

by Fany_Smile



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Hot Chocolate, One Shot, Romance, Video Cameras
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fany_Smile/pseuds/Fany_Smile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sólo quise disculparme mas ninguno de los dos tenía previsto lo que podría pasar con decir "Lo siento", y creo que ese "perdóname" fue el más dulce de mi vida</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apologize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asuka_Hime](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Asuka_Hime).



Apologize  
Por: Fany smile  
Oneshot  
Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic son obra de CLAMP, aunque la invención de la historia en sí es mía.

 

Hacía bastante frío para ser todavía otoño, y los árboles de las calles de Tomoeda, poco a poco, perdían todo rastro de vida y color dejando caer sus hojas inertes sobre el asfalto, aunque los que tenían suerte, aún conservaban algunos de sus humildes y decorativos acompañantes, que se movían al compas del viento, haciéndolos aullar cual grito de desesperación porque acabe por fin esta estación.  
Me abracé a mí misma cuando noté que la chaqueta que llevaba no era suficiente abrigada para que el frío no penetrara en mi cuerpo, ni mis zapatos eran tan impermeables como para no notar que acababa de pisar un charco formado por el repentino aguacero del día anterior. Mi acompañante también pareció percatarse de que el viento no era bien recibido por mi persona.  
-Sakura…-dijo mientras se guardaba las manos en los bolsillos, e intentaba no mirarme directamente -¿Te… encuentras bien?  
-¡Sí!, es solo que no esperaba que hiciera tanto frío –mentí  
Si, mentí. Porque sabía perfectamente que ese día ha ría frío, y probablemente también llovería, pero decidí que eso no importaba, que me pondría de lo mejor que tuviera en el armario, para estar lo más guapa posible para mi acompañante de esta tarde. Porque alguien como Shaoran se lo merece, y porque tras meses de insistir en que quería quedar con él, por fin encontró un hueco en su agenda, y no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de oro que el destino me ofrecía.  
Desde que quedamos, ninguno de los dos desvió la conversación a nada que no fueran los estudios, los profesores, o el año pasado. Pero ya estaba harta, harta de que me dijera que, aunque no estuviéramos en la misma clase, podríamos seguir manteniendo nuestra amistad, que me seguiría ayudando con matemáticas, aunque el grado de dificultad de sus matemáticas no fuera el mismo que el de las mías, y que todo seguiría igual.  
Pero eso no sería así, aunque pusiéramos todo el esfuerzo del mundo, ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo. No desde el maldito día en el que Tomoyo me dijo que Shaoran se me escaparía para siempre, y yo, como muy estúpida que soy, le confesé mis sentimientos a mi amigo de la infancia.  
-Shaoran… -dije torpemente- yo…  
-Sakura, ¿qué pasa? Últimamente estás muy rara.  
-Quería decirte… que…  
Estaba tan nerviosa que no paraba de enredar mis dedos, unos con otros, en una batalla infinita, que solo acabaría en el momento justo.  
Shaoran pareció que iba a quejarse por mis balbuceos y mi lentitud, pero no dejé que mediara palabra. Me apresuré a taparle la boca con ambas manos para que me dejara terminar, y por lo que pareció estaba tan asombrado como yo ante el hecho de que hubiera podido hacer semejante cosa.  
-¡Quiero decirte q-que me gustas! –dije rápidamente  
Sus ojos ámbares se quedaron atónitos ante la noticia. Retiré mis manos de su boca aguardando una respuesta, que no pensé que tardaría tanto en llegar.  
-Veras… yo… ¡Joder, eres mi mejor amiga!  
El alma se resquebrajó por completo, pero hice todo lo posible por mantener mi cara de póker.  
-Me gustaría… que siguieras siendo eso, mi mejor amiga, nada más.  
En aquel momento lo único que se me ocurrió fue sonreír, y aceptar su oferta de ser sólo amigos. Contuve las lágrimas del rechazo totalmente, ahogando un grito de dolor procedente de mi garganta, pero únicamente sonreí. Sonreí, me despedí y me fui.  
Pensé… por un momento pensé en que él sentiría lo mismo por mí, que todas aquellas tardes en las que estuvimos estudiando juntos, o cuando llovió tanto que me quedé en su casa a dormir, pensé que era algo más, pero me equivoqué.  
La casa de Shaoran estaba cerca, nuestra salida llegaba a su fin, y yo todavía no había reunido suficiente coraje como para enfrentarme a mí misma y aclarar de una vez por todas las cosas.  
-Sakura ¿de verdad que…?  
-Shaoran –interrumpí- Quisiera decirte que lo siento.  
En ese momento llegamos al portal de los apartamentos en los que él vivía, y se paró en seco, mirándome con cara seria, pero no permitiría que me volviera a interrumpir.  
-Siento haberte dicho lo que sentía, porque sabes tanto como yo que nuestra amistad nunca será lo mismo.  
Tragué pesado, esperando que él dejara de estar tan sorprendido y pudiese prestarme atención, pero para eso tendría que esperar bastante, y no disponíamos de mucho tiempo  
-Siento que no pudiera decirte en el último momento: “esto es una broma”, porque entonces todo hubiera sido, auténticamente, igual que antes, y sobre todo siento no poder hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, porque esto que siento es demasiado fuerte como para olvidarlo de la noche a la mañana.  
Vi como poco a poco su cara de asombro remitía. Una lágrima traicionera caía por mi rostro, sin que yo pudiese controlarla, deslizándose por mi mejilla, hasta llegar a la comisura de mis labios. Saboreé aquella gota salada en mi rostro, y me aventuré a terminar.  
\- Pero… por nada del mundo te diré que me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de ti, porque aunque duela, aunque no sea correspondido, aunque no entiendas lo que te digo… Eres una de las mejores cosas que tengo en la vida. Así es que solo quería decirte una cosa: Te quiero. Aunque no que entiendas esas palabras procedentes de mi, llegará un momento en el que las sientas por otra persona, y entonces, comprenderás un poco mejor lo que me pasa.  
Una segunda lagrima bajó cual cascada hasta perderse en mi cuello, y la disimulé son una sonrisa, pero él no me miraba. Sólo miraba al suelo. Su mirada, o mejor su falta de ella, me reveló que quizás era ya el momento de irme.  
Me encaminé dirección a mi casa, mientras me limpiaba los restos de las lágrimas derramadas en la batalla entre el corazón y la mente.  
Te prometiste que no ibas a llorar  
Lo sé, y no tengo excusa. No debería comportarme así de débil ante, ahora, mi mejor amigo…  
Pero un agarre por mi muñeca interrumpió en mis pensamientos. Me giré para ver de dónde procedía, y allí lo vi. Mirándome sin ese brillo que normalmente escondían sus ojos ámbares, que se encontraban ocultos en su característico pelo revuelto color chocolate.  
-Intentaré olvidarte, pero no te prometo nada… -le dije sinceramente  
Esperaba una respuesta, o que únicamente aflojara el agarre de su mano, pero al contrario de lo que esperaba, aumentó la fuerza.  
Tiró de mí, y yo me resistí un poco. No permitiría que siguiese torturándome más todavía, aunque él no quisiera, su sola presencia me hacía recordar que nunca habría nada, y que nunca podría ser algo más que eso.  
Pero ante mi resistencia, él se acercó un poco, colocando sus manos en mi nuca.  
-No voy a… No voy a dejar que te vuelvas a escapar. No otra vez  
Y de repente su boca estaba unida a la mía, es un beso lento y acompasado.  
Cerré los ojos ante mi primer beso, y me dejé llevar, colocando ambas manos en su cintura, de forma instintiva, atrayéndolo más hacia mí.  
No sé si en ese momento la gente que pasaba por la calle nos miraba, tampoco sé en qué momento comenzó a llover. De lo único que me acuerdo, fue de que hubo un estallido de color en mi estomago, que duró todo el beso.  
Nos separamos por falta de aire, y me apresuré a mirarle a los ojos, ese brillo que tanto había echado de menos, por fin había regresado. Y me encantaba.  
Pero no podía aguantar más, necesitaba volver a sentir esas hormigas bailando en la boca del estómago. Sonreí, más claramente que nunca, antes de volver a capturar sus labios.  
Necesitaba saber que era real, necesitaba saber que no me despertaría el maldito despertador, que cada mañana me hacía la misma jugarreta, y me despertaba en los momentos más mágicos del sueño.  
Pero como si me leyera la mente, Shaoran me mordió el labio inferior, teniendo así un mejor acceso al interior.  
Y me hizo daño… me dolió.  
Eso quiere decir que no es un sueño.  
Como si hubiera descubierto algo nuevo, comencé yo también a aventurarme en el misterio que era su boca, mientras trasladaba mis manos de la cadera al cuello, abrazándolo, sintiendo que se lo había dado, y era suyo, a mucha honra.  
Mi primer beso, debía haber sido, y fue, para él.  
Mi lengua se enredó con la suya, sintiendo que esta vez no eran unas hormigas, sino un hormiguero entero el que hacía que me sintiese tan bien.  
No sé en qué momento sus manos ya no estaban en mi nuca, si no que se habían colocado, cómodamente, en mi cintura y me elevaba un poco para estar más a gusto. Sintiendo que me desestabilizaba, me agarré mejor a su cuello. Como consecuencia profundizando aún más el beso.  
Se estaba tan bien en los brazos de Shaoran, que no necesitaba nada más…  
Un momento, ¿eso son aplausos?  
Lentamente rompí el beso, por curiosidad sobre el estruendo que se había montado en la calle. Poco a poco noté como el ruido de los coches volvía, las personas paseando, ¿no estaba lloviendo? ¿Cuándo había parado? Pero, efectivamente, aquel estruendo eran aplausos. Procedentes de Eriol, que nos aplaudía. A nosotros. Mientras que Tomoyo hacía uso de su prolongación del brazo, también llamado cámara de video.  
A su lado también se encontraban Rika, Naoko, Chiharu y Yamazaki, que a simple vista, habían quedado todos, y por casualidad pasaban por allí.  
Tanto Shaoran como yo reaccionamos tarde, rompiendo nuestro abrazo, más que sospechoso, y creando entre nosotros una distancia de seguridad.  
El rubor de mis mejillas no tardó en aparecer, y me percaté que en las de mi cómplice tampoco. Pero le quedaban muy bien…  
-¡Que calladito te lo tenías, Shaoran! –le oí decir a Eriol, y acto seguido, Shaoran se puso más rojo todavía.  
Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando al grupo, mientras los demás no paraban de hacernos preguntas que no alcancé a escuchar, y mucho menos a contestar, estaba más concentrada en lo bien que le sentaban a Shaoran aquellas gotas de lluvia cayendo por su pelo revuelto, lo bien que le quedaba las mejillas decoradas con aquel tono de rojo…  
De repente sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, haciendo parar de nuevo el tiempo. Por un momento nos olvidamos de los demás, solo quedábamos él y yo.  
Su mano quedó al lado mi cadera, por lo que aproveché para cogérsela por sorpresa. Se sorprendió, pero cuando lo asimiló, se agachó un poco para que sus labios quedaran a la altura de mi oído. Pude notar su respiración cálida contra mi piel.  
\- ¿Sabes? No hace falta esperar –susurró –entiendo esas palabras ahora. Yo también te quiero Sakura.  
Sus palabras me calaron hasta el alma, haciendo que los rastros del frío desaparecieran. Enterré la cabeza en su pecho y apreté la mano. Seguía entrelazada con la suya, no había desaparecido.  
Y pensar lo que puede lograr un “Discúlpame”


	2. Tormenta

Apologize  
Por: Fany Smile  
Oneshot

-¿cuánto hace que os gustáis?  
-¿se lo contasteis a alguien?  
-¿Sabíais que en la antigua Grecia, los amigos debían luchar por el amor de una dama, aunque ella no quisiera a ninguno de los dos? Veréis, cuenta la leyenda que…  
-¡deja de decir mentiras, Yamazaki!  
Chiharu se encargó de que Yamazaki se callara, a base de collejas. Rika y Naoko no dejaban de hacer preguntas que yo intentaba contestar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, ya habían formulado otra pregunta, y otra más, y otra más…  
Tomoyo no dejaba de grabarnos con su cámara, la cual llevaba a todas partes. Según ella, Sakura es su Afrodita particular, por lo que no puede dejar de grabarla. Eriol se limitaba a mirarme por encima de las gafas, y clavar sus ojos zafiro en los míos. Cuando te mira así, aunque sea tu mejor amigo, puede llegar a darte miedo.  
La mano de Sakura seguía entrelazada con la mía, y agradecía que fuese así, era una señal de que estaba conmigo, de que no se había escapado. Su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho me trasmitía tranquilidad, todo estaba bien. Al fin, todo era completamente perfecto.  
La lluvia, que había dado un pequeño respiro, volvió a hacer de las suyas, empapándolo todo. Tenía que haber hecho caso al hombre del tiempo, cuando dijo que probablemente hoy llovería, y que sería conveniente llevar un paraguas encima. ¿Por qué no le haría caso?  
Mientras todos los demás sacaban sus paraguas para resguardarse de la lluvia, Sakura separaba lentamente su cabeza de mí. Todos nos miraban con sorpresa, hasta que Eriol rompió el silencio  
-¿Shaoran, y vuestro paraguas?  
Miré a Sakura esperando que ella sacara el suyo. Al instante negó con la cabeza. Genial, estaba diluviando y ninguno de los dos tenía un paraguas  
-Sakura, tu casa pilla un poco lejos, si quieres te acompaño con el paraguas, para que no te mojes.  
Sakura pareció un poco incomoda, y comenzó a mirar a todos lados. Apreté un poco la mano que estaba entrelazada con le suya, esperando un porqué de su nerviosismo. Me miró por un instante, y diría que a la derecha de su cabecita, se había encendido una pequeña bombilla.  
-no te preocupes Tomoyo, Shaoran me ha invitado a merendar a su casa, y esta justo ahí  
Las miradas se concentraron en mí, cosa que no me gustaba demasiado. Tomoyo quería que le confirmara la mentira de Sakura, Eriol, por otro lado, esperaba que fuera verdad. En cambio ella me miraba con la esperanza de que le siguiera el royo. Supongo que una Sakura enfadada puede dar mucho miedo.  
-sí –concluí encogiéndome de hombros- sabía que Sakura es una comilona, así es que íbamos a merendar juntos  
-bueno si es así, nosotros nos vamos ya. Que os aproveche la merienda –dijo Eriol, empujando un poco a Tomoyo  
Pero ella no se rindió tan fácilmente, agarró a Sakura del brazo libre, haciendo que nos separáramos, aquello no me gusto. Tomoyo susurró algo que no llegue a escuchar al oído de ella, y conforme se lo decía, Sakura iba adquiriendo un tono rojo, cada vez más intenso. Confirme que aquello tenía su gracia. No pude evitar reírme un poco.  
Rápidamente busqué las llaves del portal, o si no nos mojaríamos demasiado y no podría evitar…  
-¡achis!  
Nos despedimos de los demás y abrí la puerta, dejando pasar primero a Sakura. Estaba empapada, si no se quitaba esa ropa podría…  
-¡achis!  
Corrección, ya estaba resfriada. Me acerqué al ascensor para llamarlo, pero ya estaba en el bajo por lo que lo cogí directamente, esta vez entrando yo primero, dejando a Sakura entrar después. Me apoyé en la pared del ascensor, ella se apoyó en la pared contraria, y lo que duró el trayecto hasta el sexto piso, se la pasó mirándome. En cuanto se percataba de que la estaba mirando, volvía a ponerse roja como un tomate, y apartaba la mirada.  
En cuanto se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, salió disparada hacia mi apartamento.  
-¿quieres abrir tú? –pregunté para que se apartara un poco, ya que no podía abrir  
-¡a… a…chis!  
\- ve a ducharte, el agua caliente te hará bien. Te dejaré algo limpio para que te cambies, o te pondrás peor…  
\- Gracias… por todo  
Asentí, y mientras ella se dirigía a la ducha yo puse rumbo a la cocina, a preparar la merienda. El agua no tardó en oírse caer mientras yo fundía un poco de chocolate en un cazo. Con este tiempo, un chocolate vendrá bien  
Recordé a Sakura, llorando al despedirse, diciéndome que intentaría olvidarme. No creo que fuera tan sencillo, llevo intentando olvidarla yo a ella un año; y aun no lo conseguí. Aun recuerdo el día en que me día cuenta que Sakura era algo mas para mí…  
*Flashback*  
-Y si la suma da 4x+5x+x², ¿el resultado es?  
-¿x²+9x?  
-¡Si! ¿Lo ves Sakura? Tampoco era tan difícil…  
Después de un gran suspiro se limitó a asentir a modo de respuesta. Juraría que su cabeza echaba humo en ese instante. Después de una tarde de repaso antes del examen de matemáticas, Sakura por fin había entendido su última duda.  
-¡Muchas gracias Shaoran! ¡Ahora lo entiendo todo! Pero es tarde, creo que debería irme…  
Un trueno la interrumpió, ella soltó el bolígrafo de repente y se tapó los oídos. Olvidé que le dan miedo los truenos. Me levanté y descorrí las cortinas del salón, a fuera caía una gran tormenta.  
-Como has dicho, es tarde. Puedes quedarte a cenar y así esperamos a que pase la tormenta y puedas volver a casa, ¿de acuerdo?  
Sin esperar a su respuesta me dirigí a la cocina y preparé unas pizzas. Cuando el silbido del horno me avisó, las retiré del horno y volví al salón, pero Sakura ya estaba dormida.  
Dejé la cena sobre la mesa y puse rumbo al sofá, donde se hallaba una bola humana durmiendo. La observé mejor de cerca, y recordé que comentó haberse levantado muy temprano hoy. Aparté un mechón rebelde que caía por su rostro, y de camino acaricié un poco su mejilla. Sus labios se volvieron de repente muy apetitosos para mí, parecía que gritaban por alguna caricia.  
Acaricié con la yema de los dedos sus apetecibles labios, entonces un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Ahora la dulzura, torpeza, e inocencia de Sakura por alguna razón me gustaba. Quizás es que me estaba empezando a enamorar.  
Me dispuse a llamar al hogar de los Kinomoto y, con mucha mala suerte, contestó su hermano  
-¿Diga?  
-¿Touya?, soy Shaoran Li. Llamo para decirte que Sakura estaba muy cansada y se quedó dormida…  
-¡Ja, ja! La monstruo se queda dormida en cualquier sitio, incluso en casa de un mocoso como tú -¡Como le odio! –no te preocupes, iré a recogerla enseguida…  
-¡No! –Interrumpí –Te llamaba para decirte que se quedará a dormir en mi casa, ya es muy tarde, y de todas maneras mañana es fiesta. Está lloviendo mucho, y podría haber algún accidente…  
-Mocoso, como me entere que le hiciste algo a mi hermana, date por muerto. Y si por un casual te gusta mi hermana… olvídalo, se merece algo mejor que tú  
-¿Por qué me iba a gustar tu hermana? ¡Somos amigos de la infancia!  
-He visto como la miras… - colgó  
-¡Buenas noches a ti también! –dije aunque el teléfono ya estaba colgado  
Cogí a Sakura en brazos y la llevé a la cama, por suerte no se despertó. Saqué una manta y me acurruqué en el sofá. Touya tiene razón, aunque me guste, ella se merece alguien mejor que yo.  
*Fin Flasback*  
El chocolate casi estaba preparado, y las tuberías del agua de la ducha habían dejado de sonar. Preparé una camiseta y unos pantalones y se los dejé en la puerta del baño. Le estaría muy grande, pero al menos no pasaría frio. Serví el chocolate en dos tazas una de ellas con mucha nata montada, y las serví en la mesilla del salón.  
Cuando Sakura llegó, se sentó a mi lado y miró fijamente la taza de chocolate. Los pantalones de camuflaje y la camiseta de Muse le quedaban enormes, pero aun así se la veía guapa. Se puso roja como un tomate e intentaba esquivarme la mirada.  
-¿No quieres?  
De repente, como si tuviera un resorte, cogió la taza y se comió la nata montada. Dio un pequeño sorbo al chocolate antes de concluir  
-Está muy rico, muchas gracias…  
-¿Creo… -dije soltando la taza en la mesa- que me merezco una explicación?  
Sakura me miró a los ojos, luego inspiró hondo y comenzó  
-El camino hasta mi casa es muy largo, y después de lo que vio Tomoyo, no me apetecía tener que contestar a todas sus preguntas, y protagonizar una película completa –rió –siento haberme auto-invitado a tu casa  
-Y… ¿Qué te dijo Tomoyo que te pusiste tan roja?  
Sakura se atragantó con el chocolate, y volvió a ponerse roja, como minutos antes en el portal. Dejó la taza junto a la mía, y comenzó a juguetear con los dedos en su regazo  
-Veras… sobre eso…-Suspiró profundo- Tomoyo dice que seguro que prepararías chocolate para merendar… y… b-bueno  
-¿No te gusta? ¿Es eso?  
-¡No, si esta buenísimo! Ese es el problema, que como demasiado y seré una glotona, y según Tomoyo… a los chicos no les gusta eso…  
Nota mental: matar a Tomoyo el día que menos se lo espere.  
Rodé los ojos, Sakura me gustaba mucho, y no iba a dejar de quererla por ser más o menos glotona. Si aquí hay alguien devorador de chocolate, ese soy yo.  
Besé a Sakura, para ella inesperadamente, con paciencia y tanteando cada recoveco de su boca. Y es que hay algo más adictivo que el chocolate. Chocolate + Sakura = doblemente adictivo.  
-Entonces, devuélveme todo mi chocolate  
Susurré en sus labios, antes de capturarlos nuevamente, pero ella me dio un beso rápido y dijo  
-Nunca  
Sus labios se juntaron con los míos, en un beso un tanto fogoso. Me agarró de la nuca, y yo volvía a sentirme igual de bien que minutos antes en el soportal. Se separó un poco de mí, para coger aire  
-Creo que tú también me debes una pequeña explicación…  
La miré algo incrédulo. No entiendo, ¿que debía explicarle?  
-¿Por qué me rechazaste?  
Los recuerdos de aquello pasaron muy rápido por mi mente. Muchos balbuceos, unas manos cubriéndome la boca, un “me gustas” y un “mejores amigos”, seguido de una sonrisa falsa y un sentimiento que, a día de hoy, sigo sin saber que era. Era como si algo en mí me dijera que aquello no estaba bien, que no la dejara escapar…  
Cogí mi taza y bebí un gran sorbo de chocolate antes de continuar  
-Te mereces algo mejor que yo  
Sakura pareció contrariada, pero yo solo decía la verdad. Como su hermano dijo una vez, se merece algo mejor que yo, y no la voy a dejar que se conforme conmigo. Pero quizás cuando dijo que me quería, fui demasiado egoísta, debería haberla dejado ir, pero no pude.  
Cogió su taza y se la llevó a los labios, la miré por el rabillo del ojo y vi que sonreía ampliamente  
-Tienes razón, quizás me merezca algo mejor –dio un gran sorbo de chocolate, y continuó- pero, no es lo que quiero  
La miré fijamente, tenía restos de nata en la parte superior del labio. Intenté no reírme, juro que lo intenté, pero no podía era superior a mis fuerzas.  
Comencé a reír a carcajadas. No había alma en este mundo que la tomara en serio con un bigote de nata montada. Ella comenzó a enfadarse, y mucho, infló sus mejillas y comenzó a ponerse roja de furia  
-¡Esto es serio! –la oí replicar  
Volví a besarla para intentar quitarle la nata, pero ella no tenía mucha intención de pasar aquellas risas por alto, al principio no quiso corresponderme el beso  
-Mucho mejor sin bigote de nata montada  
Poco después se dio cuenta de la procedencia de las risas y me correspondió a cada una de las caricias. Mientras nos besábamos pasó sus brazos por mi nuca, enterrando sus dedos en mi pelo. Adoro cuando hace eso. Atrapé sus caderas, e hice que se acercara a mí. Su respiración volvía a estar acompasada con la mía y le regalé un profundo beso en el que iba empaquetado todo mi ser.  
-Te quiero, Sakura  
Me perdí en sus ojos esmeraldas en los cuales pude ver felicidad  
-Te quiero, Shaoran  
Fueron suficientes palabras para abrazarla y sentir su olor a cereza. Nunca me cansaría del sabor de su boca, o de la chispa que salta en mi cuerpo cada vez que enredo mi lengua con la suya. Sakura lo era todo para mí. Quizás, al fin y al cabo, yo me merezco alguien como ella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Por fin, terminado. Tenía muchas ganas de terminarlo, aunque si soy sincera no sabía cómo acabaría la historia :P  
> Sobre el capitulo, decir que como siempre nuestro Shaoran cuida de Sakurita, incluso no la deja que se conforme con él. Pero bueno, ¡CLAMP los crea, y ellos se juntan! ^^  
> Es cierto que me dejé mangonear por Shaoran, pero nada que no pueda solucionar algo de chocolate, ¿no? Y aquí está el resultado. Espero que les guste, ¡y me lo hagan saber a través de un comentario!  
> ¡Muchas gracias por llegar hasta el final!  
> Muchos besos a tod@s :)

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, autora de su primera obra subida, y espero que no sea la última, aunque sí quisiera que me dieran su opinión sobre el fic, para poder ver que me falta, o simplemente que les pareció para poder mejorar.  
> Solo adelantar que este fic tiene una segunda parte que me encargaré de subir en cuanto se termine, pero por ahora solo tengo este.  
> Si mas, despedirme y por favor, dejen un comentario con su opinión.  
> Besos =)


End file.
